Heretofore, one of the most popular of the buffer layers and substrates of single and multilayer high critical temperature superconductor structures has been LaAlO.sub.3. The difficulty with LaAlO.sub.3 however, is that it has several deficiencies including twinning, strain, anisotropic dielectric properties, non-ideal lattice match, and intermediate to rapid oxygen diffusion.